RHMG Girl's Night In
by nsew5000
Summary: Maya And Riley Host An Adult Sleepover


Maya and Riley decided to host a Girls Night In Sleepover, like they used to do in high school. They invited Aubrey, Ava, Darby, Donna, Francine, Jane, Jennifer, Katy, Kerri, Mary, Morgan, Sarah, Smackle, and Topanga. Smackle volunteered to act as a co-hostess also.

Smackle suggested that she, Maya, and Riley treat their Minkii Team to attend a baseball game at Yankee Stadium that night. So, the Minkii Team had a Men's Night Out. The official Minkii Team consisted of Cory, Farkle, and Shawn. And they invited Auggie and Stuart to join them.

All the ladies arrived at Maya and Riley's Condo by 6:30 pm, and they changed into their sleepwear. Then they had introductions and time to get to know everyone. To encourage and guarantee a very sexy sleepover, the hostesses offered Prizes for various fun categories for the party. The first category was Sleaziest Sleepwear. Kerri and Morgan won that category, wearing matching see-through bras and G-Strings with four-inch high heels. Since they lived next door to Maya and Riley, they just arrived dressed that way.\

Second place in the Sleaziest Sleepwear category was won by Katy and Topanga who wore matching sheer baby doll pullovers and booty shorts with beach sandals.

Riley and Smackle distributed flutes of champagne to everyone and refilled them as needed. Maya prepared the snack table with four styles of pizza and vegetable trays. Everyone came over to table and helped themselves. When everyone was finished, it was time to start the next category of games: High-Card Wins.

Maya explained the rules: "Each lady was going to be given a playing card. The winner of the round had the highest card, with aces being the highest card. Everyone who lost that round had to forfeit and remove one piece of apparel. The rounds would continue until at least two ladies had no more clothes to forfeit. And Riley, Smackle, and I will be playing too."

After five rounds, Jennifer was naked, and after nine rounds, both Darby and Riley were naked.

After that game, everyone got up and had more pizza and everyone was finishing their sixth flute of champagne. Everyone was starting to feel warm and they were ready to play the next game. Darby, Jennifer, and Riley remained naked, while everyone else was in various stages of being undressed

Maya, who was now topless, explained the next game: A variation of Truth or Dare, she called Truth or Strip. "In this game, I will call on each lady and ask them a question. The lady has the choice of answering the question truthfully or had to forfeit and remove one piece of apparel. There are five questions in this bowl from which I will randomly pull out one from the bowl. I will replace the question back into the bowl so the same question may be pulled again." She looked around the room and asked Riley and Smackle to refill everyone's flute.

She then read all five questions she would be asking: 1. Have you ever kissed a girl romantically? 2. Have you ever made love with another girl? 3. Have you ever been naked in public? 4. Have you ever had a girl lick your pussy to cause you to experience an orgasm? 5. Have you ever done anal with a girl wearing a strap-on dildo?

Maya started the game and as she asked the questions, each lady answered the question she was asked. Even when it was Ava's turn and she was asked "Have you ever had a girl lick your pussy to cause you to experience an orgasm?" Ava did not hesitate answering Yes. Both Maya and Riley smiled at her, because they both had made Ava experience an orgasm by licking her pussy. And Ava had done the same for Maya and Riley too. So, at the end of the third game, no one had forfeited any clothes, but everyone knew more about each other.

Smackle stood up and announced: "Ok, ladies, this is the last game of the evening. Smackle was wearing only a matching bra and thong set. She explained the game: "This game is a couple's game. Each of you is to choose a partner who is not your significant-other or you wife. Choose your partner now."

Aubrey chose Katy, Ava chose Smackle, Darby chose Donna, Francine chose Jennifer, Kerri chose Riley, Jane chose Sarah, Mary chose Topanga, and Morgan chose Maya. Smackle continued: "Now we all have a partner. The name of this game is: Dildo or Tongue. The object of this game is to make your partner have an orgasm, using either a ten-inch dildo or your lips and tongue. But I guess you can use both dildo and your lips and tongue. The game ends when everyone of us has experienced an orgasm. First you all must be naked, so ladies strip! Then make your partner orgasm!"

For the next hour there were moans, sighs, and gasps heard throughout the Condo. And the scent of sex was throughout the Condo too. When Ava brought Smackle to an orgasm, Smackle asked her who taught her to be such a good pussy licker. Ava smiled: "Maya and Riley taught me." Smackle chuckled: "They taught me too."

When the last moan was heard, all sixteen ladies had experienced at least one orgasm, and were slowly closing their eyes as sleep came upon them.


End file.
